Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates generally to methods and systems for commencing a process based on motion detection, and, more particularly to methods and systems that can perform process managements for an electronic device based on the motion of another electronic device.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, electronic devices, such as smart phones, notebooks, wearable devices, or other portable devices, have become more and more technically advanced and multifunctional. For example, a portable device may have network connecting capabilities. Users can use their portable devices to connect to networks anytime and anywhere. For the convenience and newly functionalities advanced by modern technology, these devices have become necessities of life.
Generally, every electronic device has a security mechanism to avoid being accessed by users other than the owner of the electronic device. The most popular security mechanism uses a password to protect the electronic device. The electronic device typically provides an operational interface for asking users to input a password, such as a combination of characters and numerals, and compares the input password with preset passwords to verify whether the user is authorized to use the electronic device. In addition, an electronic device can receive a track input corresponding to a movement of a finger on a touch-sensitive device. Similarly, the electronic device compares the track input with preset data, and determines whether to allow the user to access the electronic device based on the comparison result.
More recently, biometric authentication technology, such as fingerprint, retina or iris recognition has started to be adopted as the security mechanism for electronic devices. Since biometric authentication technology recognizes users according to exclusive physiological and/or behavior characteristics of the respective users, the security of electronic devices are elevated to a much higher level. However, in all of the above security mechanisms, users must perform a preliminary setup procedure. For example, users must input related data, such as password, track input or biometric characteristic to the electronic device in advance, so that the data can be used for subsequent comparison. These behaviors need extra effort of users. Since the electronic device needs a processing time for performing the security mechanism based on respective authentication data, users must wait for a longer time when the security level is higher. Additionally, regardless of how unique the data is, the data is still at risk of leaking out or being imitated.